


Kaden 10: Hello Logan

by Koverstreet



Series: Loganverse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logan (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Koverstreet
Summary: This story is set in a modified version of Logan. The Reavers attacked S.H.I.E.L.D and I've spent 3 years searching for Skye, and the Ultimatrix has stopped working.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a two part story that serves as a tribute to Hugh Jackman's time as Wolverine. P.S. If you haven't seen Logan, stop reading right now because this contains spoilers, the two of you reading who haven't seen it, you've been warned, enjoy.

I was walking across the Mexican desert, no destination. I was just walking waiting for my legs to give out. I saw an abandoned smelting plant on the horizon, I walked and got to the gate, I knocked on it, no answer. Then a Limo pulled up and someone I haven’t seen in years stepped out. “Kaden?” the man said and I fainted from exhaustion.

I woke up in a bed, and he came in, “You’re up, thought I lost you there for a second” the man said as he walked in with a glass of water.  
“Logan, is that you?” I asked looking at the scruffy looking Canadian.  
“Well what’s left of me” Logan replied as he gave me the water and I drank it, “What are you doing all the way out here?”  
“I don’t really know anymore, I’ve been trying to find Skye, after the base was attacked by the Reavers, I lost track of her, Coulson, Jemma, Fitz, Mack, they’re all dead, I never found Skye’s body, so I started looking for her, that was three years ago,” I said  
“What’s with the Ultimatrix?” he said looking at the piece of Alien technology bonded to my wrist.  
“It stopped working, I don’t know why” I said tearing up at the thought of never being able to find Skye.  
“Hey Kaden, don’t be like me, don’t give up hope like I have” Logan said “you’ll find her, one of us deserves to be happy” and he hugged me, which was rare from him.  
“What about you?” I asked “Why do you live here?”  
“Come on I’ll show you” Logan said as he helped me up.

He led me to the fallen over water tower, and let me inside, and laying there on the bed was Charles Xavier. The moment I saw him I cried and went back outside. I took a moment to catch my breath when I felt Logan’s hand on my shoulder, “What’s wrong with him?”  
“He has dementia, his brain is failing him, and when he has a seizure, all three of us feel it.” Logan said  
“three?” I said curious, and the answer to my question walked out clad in a hat, poncho, and goggles, “What’s Caliban doing here?”  
“He takes care of the Professor, while I’m away, I work as a Limo driver to pay for his medication, come on let’s go back inside” and I followed him back into the plant. I noticed a few scars on Logan, he never has scars.  
That night, Logan, Caliban, and I were sitting at the table eating dinner, “I have to say Caliban, you’re a pretty decent cook, this steak tastes pretty good”  
“Thank you, Kaden” Caliban replied with a nod  
“Listen you can track mutants with your powers, right?” I asked  
“Yes”  
“How does it work with Inhumans, they have a similar genetic makeup to X-gene”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“I’m looking for someone, an Inhuman” I said as I reached into my backpack to take out one of her gauntlets.  
“I might be able to help, but my tracking of Inhumans is limited, I can only point you in the general direction, after that you’re on your own”  
“Just point me in the direction I need to go and I’ll find my way from there”  
After we finished eating, I sat down across from Caliban, and handed him the gauntlet, he closed his eyes, and said “she is North of here, across the border” and he handed the gauntlet back to me.  
“Thank you” I said

I stayed the night, before I went to sleep I looked at the picture of Skye I carry with me. I then went to sleep. The next morning, I woke up, got cleaned up and got ready to go. Then Logan came in holding his dog tags and Muramasa sword, “Kaden I want you to hold on to these for me” Logan said  
“Why?” I asked  
“Just hold on to these for me kid, I’ll get them back after I’ve done what I needed to do”  
“Okay” I replied and I took the items, “You’re dying, aren’t you?”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“The scars, and I heard you coughing while I slept, you have never been sick, since your powers manifested, what is happening to you Logan?”  
“My healing factor is failing; my age is catching up with me, and my Adamantium skeleton is poisoning me.”  
“I’m sorry” I said  
“It’s not your fault, we all have expiration date, even me”  
“It doesn’t make it any less sad”  
“I know kid, I know, come on I’ve got something to give you” and he took me to where he stored his Harley Davidson motorcycle, “I don’t need it anymore Kaden, it’s yours” Logan said handing me the keys. He also gave me his jacket, I put it on and started the bike as Logan opened the door, “I hope you find her pal” Logan said  
“If I don’t see you again, I want to say thank you, for everything”  
“Don’t mention it” and I rode off back to the states, all I had was a direction, North, but it’s enough to start.

**One Week Later…**

A telepathic shout woke me up, “Charles” I said

I got out of bed, got dressed, grabbed my stuff and drove the motorcycle to where the shout led me. I found a broken down pickup truck. Then I looked around and saw a makeshift grave, I got off the bike and ran over to the grave muttering “no, no, no, no” tears were coming down my cheeks and I was on my knees, I was in disbelief, I couldn’t breathe. Charles Xavier a man I greatly admired was dead. I screamed at the top of my lungs in grief. I went to the already beaten up truck and beat it up even more. After I calmed down I searched for clues, I checked the glove box and found a note.

_Kaden, if you’re reading this, then you already know, the Professor is dead, I’m with a little girl her name is Laura, believe it or not she’s like me, I don’t know how to explain it she’s the product of Transigen a company that tried create Mutants to be used as weapons, if you have this, follow the coordinates on the back, you’ll find another note there._   
_-Logan_

I followed the coordinates to a small cabin in the middle of the desert of North Dakota. I searched the cabin and found the note.

_Kaden, this may be the last note I’ll ever leave you, The Reavers went after the kids, I’m going after them to stop them, I don’t know how to say this but, you will always be one of my greatest friends. Go to the watch tower just outside and look north, follow that direction, and you will either find the remains of the Reavers, or my remains, either way goodbye old friend._

_-Logan “The Wolverine”_

I sat down and started crying, I didn’t know what I was going to find, and I was terrified. I heard a loud roar, it sounded like Logan but I wasn’t sure. I lay down on the bed, I was tired and I needed rest, I fell asleep and I dreamt about Skye, and that helped me sleep through the night. The next morning, I went to the watch tower and looked through the viewfinder. I saw shot up trees, and a dying fire. I left the bike behind as I made my way down. I ran into the forest that led across the border to Canada. I didn’t know what I was going to find, but I had to suck it up and face it.

**To be continued in Goodbye Logan…**

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate feedback so please leave a comment on what you thought about this story, Thank You.


End file.
